You're Such a Tease
by because-donuts
Summary: Tony changed everything. Tony was a hero in his own way, even though he didn't believe it. …maybe that's why he was so attracted to him. In some sort of way, Tony Stark was like another Bucky. But what's this business about pornography? One-shot for a friend on Tumblr


Like most soldiers out of war, Steve Rogers had aftershocks of his most painful memories. As paranoid as he gets from those said memories, he always kept up the American gentleman façade around everyone. It was only when Tony Stark, his old friend's son and now current teammate, had opted for Steve to go live with him and Bruce Banner at Stark Towers—for nothing less than a convenience, if needed—that his waking up in the morning with a cold sweat had lessened.

Maybe it was because in his mind, he knew that no matter what happened there was going to finally be somebody there to chase away the monsters. Tony had barged into Steve's room a few times already, hearing his friend's moans and mutters from across the hall. (Sometimes, out of genuine generosity, Tony would even suggest for Steve to take the lounger in the master bedroom—for convenience, of course.)

Time and time again, Steve would deny, saying he that he was fine... but Steve knew he wasn't fine—physically, yes, he was fine. _Perfect_, if Howard Stark had any say in it—but mentally? Steve Rogers was at a loss for words. He had lost his best friend, his first love, his family—his _everything_.

In that with so many losses, Steve had never looked at what he gained. Upon waking up, he gained a new _family_, and a new lover. Not just comrades in arms, or just friends—because Tony Stark was much more than what Steve thought of him to be at first. Tony Stark was a hero, way before Iron Man ever came into the light.

…maybe that's why he was so attracted to him. In some sort of way, Tony Stark was like another Bucky.

Ever since this thought dawned on Steve, things had changed between the two. Breakfasts every morning, training in the gym, movie nights with Bruce sometimes (to catch up on… _everything_ he's missed in about seventy years). When Tony made the first move, when he finally kissed him, things—in Steve's perspective—became better.

From then on, they had a close knit relationship: Tony would get into bed with Steve when he has nightmares. Just lay there, for moral support. Steve had grown so accustomed to feeling Tony on the other side of the bed, that when he reached his hand over to hold him, he was shocked with feeling the cold sheets. In a sudden panic, Steve shot up in bed, blinking at the dark. Tony's Arc Reactor always made the room glow, even under the covers.

"Tony?" Steve asked to thin air.

That was when he noticed that the door stood ajar, and across the hall, Tony's door was opened as well. He saw the back of Stark's head, sitting at the computer. Sighing to himself, he threw the covers off of his ankles and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Getting to his feet, Steve walked quietly to Tony's room.

Once Steve slipped through the door, he had caught an eye-full of what Tony was watching. He saw two men, naked, and they were—what?

"Tony?" Steve asked again, this time more of shock and confusion.

Stark gasped, and swiveled around in the computer chair. "Oh shit—give me a heart attack, will you!" he yelped, looking his boyfriend over. "Steve, what are you doing up?"

Steve's mouth shifted to the side, and he tilted his head a bit. "You weren't in bed."

"I'm sorry, Stevie, I was—uh… I was…" The tip of Tony's ears turned a bright pink as Steve's eyes travelled down to his crotch.

"Why were you watching those two guys having sex? Who are they? Do you know them?" Steve asked Tony sternly, hoping he wasn't cheating. "Tony…"

"You see—wait." Tony's head cocked to the side, and a mocking eye-brow rose up on his forehead. "You've never heard of porn before?"

"Porn…? What's porn?" Steve muttered monotonously.

Tony cleared his throat, locking his fingers together over his lap. "Pornography, it's… it's when… Like, when people… Um…" His cheeks grew redder by the minute. If only Steve wasn't looking like that: so innocent, so clueless…

Tony's eyes traveled down Steve's body, admiring every frame of muscle that was able to be seen through his t-shirt. He suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing he was staring—drooling, probably.

"Tony? Hello?" the blond veteran called, waving a hand in front of his face.

The dark haired man blinked, spitting out something impulsively, "Penis—what?"

Laughing half-heartedly, Steve rolled his eyes. "Ton," he purred, walking closer and grabbing Tony's hands with both of his own. "Ton, come back to bed."

Tony's eyes scanned Steve's. His were half-closed, a faint smile on his lips.

"Please?" Steve said in just above a whisper.

It sent shivers down Tony's spine; he felt his hair stand on end.

"I dunno," Tony continued, hoping to get something from Steve. He kept up his poker face, but inside, he was smirking—a smirk that would have put Satan out of his money. "I've got—"

Stark's sentence wasn't even able to be finished. Rogers had placed his lips on Stark's, one hand going to the back of Tony's head, fingers combing through his hair. His other hand tugged on Tony's collar. Steve pulled away, trailing kisses across his jawline. "What was that, soldier?"

Biting back a moan, Tony gave in for a laugh. "Nothing, _sir_." Locking lips once more, he managed to wrap his arms around Steve's waist, push himself up, and lead them to his king-sized bed without breaking the kiss.

Plopping down on the bed, they shared a laugh. Tony rolled on top of Steve, his hand going to the side of his neck, moving up to run his hand through the soft blond hair. Steve would have none of it, though. Pushing Tony back down, he straddled him as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Let's just say, things happened and dicks were involved. ;)


End file.
